Mckinley High Breakfast Club
by wexRxwhoxwexR
Summary: You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a gay kid, a wild one, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed. OC/Puck, Kurt/OC friendship, Artie/Rachel friendship, Rachel/Finn


(Ah, A Glee Breakfast Club story. I have wanted to do this for a long time. IF this seems like anybody else that did one that is a coincidence. Cuz this randomly popped in my head and others have done it too. Letting you all know that. I don't own Glee or The Breakfast Club.

I have added my O.C in this. I'll explain her more in the story.)

The disappointed parents dropped their kids off at the out of school detention and one by one they filed in. Kurt arrived second and he rolled his eyes in displease when he saw Noah Puckerman sitting in the room.

"Of course, I totally didn't expect you to be here, delinquent." Kurt said with his sarcastic tone of voice.

"I should be telling _you_ that, girlie. " Puck licked his lips and snickered at Kurt's expense and Kurt sat down crossing his legs and then he sighed.

They heard a door open and then in walked Rachel Berry. Puck burst into laughter.

"Wow, Berry. Didn't expect this from such a goody-two-shoes." He slacked back into his chair and Rachel scoffed.

"Don't get me started, Puckerman. I do not believe I should be in here. I'm a straight A student and I have never gotten in trouble in my whole life at school. Except that one time in third grade when-"Puck groaned as loud as possible. "Shut your trap, Berry. Nobody gives a fuck." He exclaimed and Rachel gasped and didn't say anymore.

Several minutes later Finn Hudson walked into the room and sat down without saying a word. He just glared quietly at everyone. Puck had his hood on his sweatshirt up and he had his ipod headphones in. Then, the remaining people heard Artie roll into the library.

_Artie? Really? He got detention? What could he have done to deserve this? Unless it's because it is like my situation. _Rachel thought to herself debating within her mind. Then, the last to come in was an unusually quiet Brooke Cunnigham, who was usually very bubbly and hyper.

"You okay, Cunnigham?" Puck noticed the girl who would usually be bouncing up and down and acting like she was high was acting like she was hung over. Brooke rubbed her eyes and Puck noticed she did the "pretend to rub your eyes but you are really wiping your tears" thing.

"I'm fine. Why are you worrying about me, Puckerman?" Kurt chuckled after Brooke's answer. Puck popped the headphones out of his ears.

"What's so funny, girlie?" Puck turning around to a smirking Kurt, who was reading a fashion magazine. "Somebody likes Brooke." He laughed again and Brooke started to be more of her. Artie made childish "Oohs" and "Ahh" sounds.

"I'd rather fuck Hummel then ever be with Helium over here." Puck said half snickering. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself, honey. I would rather throw out Kurt's whole wardrobe and then have to face the consequences of getting a beat down by him. I'd probably _die._ That's how much I hate you, _Noah._" Brooke said and Kurt laughed at Brooke's answer. She was at least nice to him. Rachel sighed as Mr. Schuster walked into the library.

"You have all done something wrong, and your assignment for today is to choose a song that describes this day and then a song that describes what you have learned from what you did wrong." He said and he left because most of them knew the rules of weekend detention.

"That's shit." Puck said as Mr. Schue left. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. "What's your problem Berry? Got you're tampon too far up your-" Rachel stopped him. "Do not even dare to finish that sentence, Puckerman." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"So, Puckerman. Let me guess how you got in here. You stole something, killed something, beat something, ruined something, I can go on all day if I wanted to." Brooke said with her worn out converse on the desk and her arms folded behind her head of blond hair. Puck snickered.

"I was caught planning a sneak attack on _somebody_ at football practice." Puck shot a look at Kurt. He glared at him. "What about you, Helium?" He said staring at Brooke.

"Oh…I ...skipped school. Yeah. That's it." She shifted uncomfortably. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. What did you _really_ do?" Puck taunted and Brooke shifted her position again and looked down awkwardly. _Nice try lying, stupid. _Brooke sighed and then sat up.

"Somebody hacked my phone and sent a picture of me that I really am not proud of." She said stuttering. Puck kneeled back in shock.

"Wow, what?" Finn randomly butted in. He secretly was listening to the conversation like everybody else. Kurt put his palm into the center of his face. He couldn't believe how _stupid_ Finn could be. Brooke shifted again.

"No comment. You'll find out sooner or later. I'm not sure if anybody still has it. That's why the teachers collected all the student's phones on Thursday and Friday. They didn't want anybody to be charged with 'child pornography.'" Brooke's voice began to waver.

"Wow, that's deep." Artie added. Brooke looked back down and then Puck stared at Finn.

"So, Hudson, what did you manage to do to get in this joint?" Puck asked and Finn sighed. "I got into a fight with Azimio." Rachel looked down with guilt in her eyes. _Azimio slushied me in front of Finn. He stood up for me. That's so sweet. _Rachel admitted to herself as if she was speaking to everyone there.

"Pfft, weak." Puck laughed. Everyone looked at Rachel who had been quiet for a couple of minutes at least, and expected her to tell her story that, as she put was a "total misunderstood situation." Puck smiled at her. "What about you, Berry?"

"Well, first of all this is totally unfair on my part. But I got in trouble for scaring a new Glee member away with a hit man But it's not really a-"

"You sent somebody to kill an innocent freshman because they would steal your parts?" Brooke asked with a outraged look on her face. "That's what I call crazy."

"Not really a killing type of hit man. Just one that would scare them everyday and then make them not join Glee. That's all. And I didn't really do it, so I shouldn't be punished." Rachel ranted on. Puck and Brooke laughed at the same time.

"cough, loser, cough" Puck said and Brooke actually laughed.

"Damn, I think we got a couple brewing in here." Kurt blurted out snickering. Puck turned around with a stern look on his face. "Shut the fuck up, Hummel."

"I'm only stating the truth. That's the best we can do." Kurt preached out and then Puck stared at him. "What did you do, Hummel?" Puck brought up randomly. Kurt looked around and shyly came out with it.

"They found the razor blade I have in my locker." Kurt couldn't bottle it up any longer. He couldn't try to lie either, or it would seem like more of a big deal.

_Dear God if Finn asks why I had a razor blade in my locker I'll freaking attack him with moisturizer. _Kurt thought soundly.

"Wow, Girlie. Didn't know you had it in ya'." Puck said snickering with a sly smile on his face.

"Shut the _fuck _up, Puckerman." Brooke said sternly. _I've been there, Kurt. I've been in this room before. I'm really happy they found it. Because they almost didn't find mine. Please Kurt, hold on. _Brooke wanted to tell Kurt that so badly. But she couldn't bring up the courage to do it. They weren't that close friends yet.

"What's the matter Helium? Getting your panties in a bunch standing up for girlie over there?" He said pointing over to Kurt.

"No, I'm standing up for _Kurt_ because you're a big fucking dick." Brooke said getting mad.

"More like I have a big fucking dick." Puck snickered. Brooke and Kurt both rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, Puck. Knock it off." Finn spoke up once again. Puck snickered more.

"Calm down, Hudson. It looks like Helium is getting pissy." He taunted. "Why don't you go and take another picture of yourself in the mirror. Send it to me. I'll make it my wallpaper." Puck laughed and Brooke grabbed her bag and stormed off.

"You are a major asshole." Finn said to Puck. Puck ignored him and followed Brooke across the room.

"Where are you going, Helium?"

"Somewhere that you _aren't._" Brooke turned away and she began walking farther away until being cornered by Puck behind a book shelf.

"You want me." Puck said smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself. I only date guy who don't act like pieces of shit."

"Really? Wow, your cool." Puck went closer towards her.

"Get the fuck off of me, _Noah._" Puck grabbed her as she pushed him away. She nearly slammed into his body. _Damn. _She thought and then took away the thought.

"Try me, _Brooklyn._" Puck said grabbing her face and he kissed her soft pink lips. Brooke's face flushed and Puck let go of the kiss.

"Nice going, Puckerman. You got me into you. That's why you are a dick." Brooke said making sure to walk away with sass. And she succeeded and Puck shivered as she watched her hips swivel back in forth in her tight denim shorts.

_Damn. _

(Short chapter! I know! Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!)


End file.
